


Old Time's Sake

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luke stands in the bathroom door, naked but for the black cowboy hat on his head. His body is as firm and lithe as the day they met, and Reid’s cock twitches to life.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Time's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my old fic from LJ. Future fic: Luke and Reid revisit Dallas and that mechanical bull.

The first time Reid Oliver rode a mechanical bull, it was to impress Luke Snyder. The second time is not until many years later, at the same rundown country bar in Dallas. Luke insists on going, since he is appallingly sentimental.

Even though Reid’s lower back aches from the thirteen-hour surgery he finished early that evening as a favour to his old boss, he straddles that bull and rides. Luke grins with the same unadulterated joy he wore that day long ago. Later, he stares into the bathroom mirror at their hotel and complains about the fine lines that crease his face. Reid tells him the solution is to stop smiling, and that it works wonders for him. Luke rolls his eyes on cue.

Reid kicks off his boxers and flops down on the firm mattress in the bedroom, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He waits for Luke to flip the light off and curl against his side, but after a few minutes, he opens his eyes to see what’s taking so long. His breath catches in his throat as a bolt of desire shivers up his spine.

Luke stands in the bathroom door, naked but for the black cowboy hat on his head. His body is as firm and lithe as the day they met, and Reid’s cock twitches to life. Without a word, Luke saunters over and straddles Reid’s stomach, his cock inches from Reid’s lips. Reid leans up and licks the head slowly, then sucks it into his mouth.

Rising up a bit on his knees, Luke grasps the headboard above Reid and pumps his hips leisurely, his cock sliding in and out of Reid’s mouth with deliberate slowness. Reid’s lips stretch over him as Luke’s cock throbs to life, growing harder.

Reid lifts up his right hand without needing to look and finds Luke’s hot mouth waiting. Luke sucks on Reid’s fingers, one after the other, his tongue mimicking Reid’s, swirling and teasing. When Reid slips the first finger inside Luke’s ass, Luke moans low in his throat and pushes back against him.

As another finger slips inside, Luke thrusts harder and then he’s fucking Reid’s mouth as Reid works him open, brushing against Luke’s prostate with practiced ease. Luke’s whole body hums and his cock slides out from between Reid’s lips as his mouth descends, tongue searching in Reid’s mouth, the cowboy hat bumping up against Reid’s forehead.

A third finger joins the others inside Luke’s ass, and Luke grunts into Reid’s mouth, kissing him almost frantically until they’re both panting. Luke pulls back and Reid removes his fingers and bends his knees, feet flat on the mattress as Luke lowers himself onto Reid’s hardness.

They both moan as Luke slides down, the sweet friction enclosing Reid’s cock. They stopped using condoms after a year of dating and when Luke doesn’t reach for the lube, he says it’s because he wants to feel Reid inside him the next day.

Reid loves being inside Luke. He loves having Luke inside him. Since the first time, they’ve never gone more than five days, sixteen hours and twenty-three minutes without fucking. Even during the month when they argued about the pros and cons of marriage, tense silences filling their home, they still couldn’t resist each other’s bodies, their hands and mouths saying everything they couldn’t.

Reid stretches and fills Luke completely, and Luke leans back, a smile playing on his lips as he reaches up one arm into the air and begins riding Reid’s cock as if it was that bull. His mouth opens slightly and his eyes close and he’s so fucking beautiful.

It still surprises Reid from time to time, how exquisite his husband is. Luke will smile just so, his eyes twinkling, and Reid’s heart will skip a beat as his stomach somersaults like he’s a teenaged girl with a new crush.

One of his hands is firm on Luke’s hip as Luke rises and falls, taking Reid so deep, squeezing tightly. The pleasure is a slow burn, scorching Reid from the inside out as Luke clenches around him. Reid takes Luke’s cock with his other hand, working it in time with Luke’s movements, squeezing and stroking and making Luke moan and gasp. Reid loves hearing Luke during sex and here in the hotel, Luke doesn’t have to hold back.

Luke releases first, crying out, his head thrown back. The hat somehow stays on as he shudders and splashes onto Reid’s chest and neck. His ass clamps down on Reid’s cock and Reid drives up, lifting his hips, using his legs for leverage. After a few thrusts, he lets go, coming inside Luke, filling him up. He says Luke’s name — eyes never leaving Luke’s face — as the wave of ecstasy overtakes him.

They breathe heavily, and Luke reaches down and lazily traces circles in his semen on Reid’s skin. Reid asks him if he’s going to sleep with the hat on, and Luke’s eyes twinkle as he leans down for a kiss.

Before flying home the next day, they pick out a fuchsia hat for their daughter, who is currently obsessed with all things pink. Luke tries to talk Reid into getting a black one for himself, but Reid can’t imagine when on earth they’d have occasion to wear matching cowboy hats in Oakdale, Illinois.

He buys it anyway.


End file.
